Social media is a special type of media for social interaction. The use of web-based and mobile technologies turns social media into a highly accessible and a scalable interactive dialogue. Each information source from social media providers is typically rendered to a viewer in a single separate presentation environment. The presentation environment is typically a web browser, or dedicated application or applet. Many users want to aggregate information from various social media providers into one presentation environment. Tools exist for presenting information from a plurality of social media providers into one interface; however, these interfaces present the various data from the various social media sources in separate windows and separate regions of the same presentation. . Moreover, presenting images from sources with a variety of sizes and formats, such as standard, and panoramic format is difficult.